Bug Alert
by 506thpir
Summary: After accidently letting in a bug, Tori recruits Andre to help kill it. After looking for it, Andre finds the bug, leadning to a rather awkward situation. Tandre


It was a nice, cool evening in Los Angeles.  
Tori Vega sat alone in the living room, relaxing on the couch while her family was out doing one thing or another.

"Stupid Tv. How is there nothing on!" I grumbled to myself.  
"900 channels. 900 and there's still nothing on. And since when did they make Snuggies for dogs?"

Sighing, I threw the control off to the side. Standing up, I walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I grabbed a Blitz. Leaning against the counter, I looked out the open window above the sink. Taking a sip of the drink, I closed by eyes as a cool breeze caressed by face. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my forehead.  
Snapping my eyes open, I looked around to see what hit me. Looking down, I saw a small brown beetle perched on top of the counter ledge.  
"Eeeep!"  
Taking a large step back, I rubbed my palm over my forehead.  
"Ew ew ew ew!" I squealed.

As the bug began to fly around, I freaked out even more.  
"No! Stay away!"  
Throwing the closed Blitz bottle in the bugs general direction, I ran into the living room.  
Picking up a magazine, I rolled it up and looked around the room.  
"I hate bugs." I mumbled to myself. "I hate them so much."  
Keeping my eye on the beetle as it flew towards the piano, I jumped at the sound of the door bell ringing.

Shifting my eyes away from the irritating insect, I moved to open the door.  
"Andre?" I asked confused.

"Hey Tor. I know it's kinda late but I really need those notes from history class."  
Smiling, I nodded my head.  
"Yea sure. Come on in."  
As my best friend smiled back and took a step in, I saw a huge moth fly past my head.  
Letting out a shriek, I swatted the air with the magazine. Instead of hitting the bug, I hit Andre in the head.  
"Ow! Dang Tori. If you don't want me in the house you could have told me so." He said rubbing his head.  
Blushing lightly, I gave him an apologetic look.  
"I didn't mean to hit you Andre. A big moth just flew in here."  
As I closed the door to prevent other bugs from coming in, I turned to see Andre sitting on the couch grinning.

"Is Miss Tori Vega afraid of bugs?"  
"No."  
He cocked an eyebrow.  
"Well maybe if a moth didn't fly into my ice cream when I was five I wouldn't be scared of them!"  
Laughing loudly, Andre stood from the couch.  
"Okay, I'll help you kill the moth."  
"And the beetle?" I asked.

Nodding his head, he smiled at me.  
"And the beetle."

Handing him my rolled up magazine, I picked up an old People magazine and rolled that up too.

Walking towards the kitchen, I moved slowly. Looking at the ground, I made sure not to step on any bugs.  
"Tori." I heard Andre call out.  
Looking over, I saw him by the fire place.  
"This isn't a Special Forces mission."  
He gave me a crooked smile.  
"We're just killing bugs. Relax."  
Glaring at him, I turned back to searching the kitchen when I heard him laugh.  
As I looked behind the toaster I was confronted with a large spider.

'_Why are all the bugs in my house!' _My mind screamed.

Letting out a loud "eep", I yelled for Andre.  
"Andre! Get over here!"  
Walking over, my friend gave me a confused look.  
"What's wrong?"  
Pointing towards the toaster with the magazine, I said "There's a huge spider behind the toaster. Kill it."  
Chucking, the pianist smiled and shook his head. Moving the toaster aside, he smacked the bug with the magazine.  
"He's dead."  
Lifting up the paper weapon, I saw bug guts on the cover.  
As I let out a light laugh, Andre gave me another confused look.  
"The cover of the magazine. There's bug guts on Justin Biebers teeth."  
Turning the magazine to face him, he saw that I was right.  
Rolling his eyes, he smiled at me.  
"Just find the other bugs so you can stop freaking out."

After another ten minutes we'd only managed to find the beetle, but not the moth.  
"How can we miss the moth?" I asked as we both walked into the living room.

"It's huge."  
Looking up at the ceiling, Andre shrugged his broad shoulders.  
"I have no idea. He must be the ninja of moths."  
As we continued to look around, I bent down; looking at the shelves under the coffee table.  
"Um, Tori?" I heard Andre say from behind me.  
"Yea."  
I moved a small trinket aside.  
"About the moth."  
"Yea. What about it?"  
Moving some candles, I waited from him to talk again.  
"It's on your butt."  
"WHAT!" I shrieked loudly.  
Hitting my head on the underside of the table as I tried to stand, I heard Andre say hurriedly,  
"No, don't move. We might not find him again if he flies away."  
Huffing, I yelled back,  
"Just kill him!"  
"But," I could hear the awkwardness in his voice.  
"But it's on your butt."  
"I don't care where it is! Just kill it!"  
"So you want me to kill it on your butt?"  
Groaning, I wanted to smack myself in the forehead.  
"Well if that's where it is!"  
"It is."  
"Then kill it!"  
"So you want me to,"  
He paused for a moment.  
"You want me to umm….spank you?"  
Blushing, I realized why he felt so awkward.  
"Andre," I started softly. Or as softly as I could talk with him still being able to hear me from under here.  
"I just want him dead."  
"Alright. If you say so."

A few moments later I felt the magazine come into contact with my bottom. Giving a small yelp, I moved forward some. Blushing, I stayed under the table.  
"Is it dead?" I asked.  
"Yea, he's dead."  
Standing up, I stretched my back. As I rubbed it, I saw Andre wouldn't looked me in the eyes.  
"Umm, I'll be back in a minute. Let me change my pants." I said.

When I came back down the stairs a few minutes later with new pants on, I saw Andre on the couch.  
"Hey Andre," I asked when I was right behind him.  
Jumping in his seat, he turned around to face me.  
"Yea?"  
I smirked down at him. Walking around the couch, I stood in front of him.  
"How did you know the moth was on my butt?"  
His eyes grew wide.  
"Uh, what do you mean Tor?" He asked nervously.  
"How did you know the moth was on my butt?" I repeated, smirk still in place.

"Well, I was looking around and, umm.." he stumbled over his words.  
"And?"  
"And you shouldn't be allowed to bend over with a butt that cute! It's too damn tempting to just not look at!" He shouted out quickly.  
He stood up from the couch and moved away from me.

Laughing, my smirk grew.  
I took a step closer to him.

"So you think I have a nice butt huh?"  
He mumbled a response.  
Taking another few steps towards him, I said

"Huh? I couldn't hear you. Could you say that again?"  
He spun around to face me, not knowing I was right behind him.  
"I said-" He cut off when he saw me so close.  
More quietly he whispered, "I said, 'you have a nice butt, and you're just plain out gorgeous.' Tori, I…" He drifted off as he looked off to the side.

"Andre?"  
Looking back down at me, he must have seen how confused and curious I was. The smirk was completely gone from my face.  
Grabbing my hands, he looked into my eyes.  
Tori, I like you. A lot. More than I really should. I can't keep my eyes off you. Everything about you is amazing. Hell, I think I may love you."  
Looking into his eyes, I saw how serious he was. I could also see the fear and worry in them.  
Smiling, I took my hands out of his and put them around his shoulders. Bringing him down some so I could reach his ear, I whispered,  
"Good. Because I love you too."  
Leaning back, I saw a huge smile on his face. As he leaned forward I felt his lips pressed against mine. His fingers may be calloused from guitar and piano, but his lips are so soft. As he sucked on my lower lip, I let out a small moan. Before I could deepen the kiss, he pulled back.  
Letting out a whine, he smiled down at me.  
"Don't worry," he said playfully.  
"We can finish where we started off later. But for now, I have to get home before my mom freaks."  
As we walked to the door, I remembered I had to give him the history notes.  
Running upstairs, I brought them down and handed them to him.  
Smiling, he leaned down to give me a small peck on the lips.  
"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Smiling back happily, I opened the door and waved goodbye as he walked towards his car.  
"I'll see you tomorrow. Night!"  
"Night!" He yelled back.  
When he pulled out of the driveway, I went to close the door when suddenly another moth flew into the house.  
"Oh you son of a biscuit eater!" I yelled out.  
Grabbing the magazine Andre had used earlier, I spent most of the rest of the night hunting down the moth until it looked like Justin Bieber had eaten moth for dinner. 

AN: The only reason I even thought of this was because we kept letting in these little beetles in our house. They make this nasty crunching sound when they hit something, so I've lost my appetite for crunchy food right now. And that ice cream thing, yea, that happened to me. Scarred me for life. Stupid moth. But hey! New Tandre up! I don't like the ending though. Seems too rushed.  
Oh god, the beetle is in my room. Where the hell is the cat when you need it? 


End file.
